This description relates to audio signal transforming.
Audio signal transforming can include, for example, transformations of a monophonic voice (or musical instrument) signal to change its pitch or time scale. Such transformations can be useful in a wide variety of applications that involve audio signal processing, including telephony, voice recording and playback, sound creation and editing, to name only a few.